


Bindings

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna thinks this is just friendship, but it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> The return of the Election Recovery Fic! [](http://shati.livejournal.com/profile)[**shati**](http://shati.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rushthatspeaks.livejournal.com/profile)[**rushthatspeaks**](http://rushthatspeaks.livejournal.com/) asked for Kira/Setsuna.

Setsuna thinks this is just friendship, but it's not.

The warehouse was long abandoned when Kira claimed it; he left the windows fly-specked and dirt-smudged to discourage visitors, but the noon sun is strong enough to make the boys' eyes water if they face the northern windows. Kira was able to position Setsuna facing west and himself facing east and tell Setsuna it was because of the light; like most of what Kira says, it's not a lie and it's not all of the truth, and Setsuna believes it implicitly.

The runes on the floor are invisible to human sight. Even Kira can barely see them--a dim golden glow in the corner of his eye--and he spent three nights drawing them with an angel-feather pen and ink made from virgin's blood.

"Duck your head, I can't reach." Setsuna obediently scoots closer. Kira tilts the other boy's head down and brushes the fine hair back off his ear. Its softness surprises him before he remembers that the color isn't bleach.

"Sempai?" Setsuna raises his head, surprised by the pause. There's nothing but innocence in his eyes, and Kira has almost stopped expecting to see anything else.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone," Setsuna promises. Kira's hand is still on his cheek, but he doesn't seem to be aware of it, or maybe he is; _more than anyone,_ and if Kira wants to pierce his ears, or hold him steady by the nape of his neck, or run a thumb over his mouth to find out how much softer it is than even the rest of his skin, then maybe Setsuna's trust does extend that far.

"Good," Kira says, and lets him go. "Don't move."

Kira licks his fingers and sterilizes the needle in the flame of his cigarette lighter, then pierces the first hole.

"Ouch!" Setsuna squirms and Kira smacks his cheek. "Hold still."

Kira can feel each action fit into the spell, lock into place like a new piece of a jigsaw puzzle: consent, spit, fire, blood.

"It _hurts,_" Setsuna protests, but he's already bent his head. The sun finds the gold in his hair, and his cheek is as sweetly curved as a peach.

"It's not gonna kill you," Kira says, entirely without sympathy, and pierces the next hole. Setsuna hisses but doesn't move.

"You know why people hate you?" Kira dabs at the new holes with cotton, then sets the swab on fire: he doesn't think occult enemies have found Setsuna yet, but there's no sense leaving his blood around to lure them. "You always say whatever's in your head. And then you lose control and make a scene." Kira pierces the third hole, then catches Setsuna's chin and forces it up. "So the next time you get pissed off, remember the blood and pain you're feeling. Maybe you'll manage your life a bit better."

Setsuna slaps his hand off. "Are you done? That's three holes."

Kira grabs Setsuna's hand to jerk him forward, and his sleeve falls back; they both look at the fingerprint bruises on Setsuna's wrist. Setsuna's mouth tightens: so it was his mother, not a fight with other kids.

Kira drops his wrist; catches him by the nape of his neck and presses his head down. He snaps the first earring into place and squints against the flare of power. "You're not a baby." Second earring, and the silent sound of thunder. "You can control your emotions." Third earring, and pain scorches his fingers and stabs up his arm straight to his skull, sharp as a blow to the funny bone. He blinks rapidly, hoping his breath didn't catch. "Got it, amoeba brain?"

Setsuna tugs at the earrings curiously, then grins up at him. "Got it, sempai."

And Alexiel's bloodlust is bound, caught in the spell circles and circles of gold, sealed by spit and fire and blood. Spilled blood won't make Setsuna murderous; it will make him sleep. And maybe this time, this lifetime ...

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." Kira unfolds his legs and pushes himself up, then gives Setsuna a hand. He ruffles the kid's hair and Setsuna sways into him with a grin and if he thought about it Kira might wonder about the warmth in his chest, the glow of affection Nanatsusaya shouldn't be able to feel; but he's not thinking about it any more than Setsuna is thinking about the consequences of his unquestioning trust.

Kira thinks this is just a spell, but it's not.


End file.
